1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adaptors for a tape cassette and, more particularly, is directed to an adaptor for a small-sized tape cassette by which the small-sized tape cassette is made compatible with a standardized tape cassette by loading it into an adaptor
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape recorders (VTR) are used with loadable tape cassettes. The cassette's magnetic tape is withdrawn from the tape cassette housing and is wrapped around a head drum, whereby the magnetic tape is recorded and/or reproduced by a magnetic head mounted on the head drum. Accordingly, a VTR is restricted by the size of the tape cassette That is, a VTR configured for a standardized tape cassette cannot be used with a different sized tape cassette
A video apparatus, such as a video camera, utilizes a small-sized tape cassette because the user wants a smaller-sized video camera. For playing back a small-sized tape cassette, an adaptor is used so that the small-sized tape cassette functions as a standard tape cassette. Such an adaptor is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Gazette No. 58-185072.
Thus, when one uses a video camera, a small-sized tape cassette is loaded into the video camera To play the small-sized tape used in a video camera on standardized equipment, the tape is placed within an adaptor which is the same size as a standardized tape cassette. Afterwards, the adaptor is loaded into the VTR. Thus, the small-sized tape cassette and the standardized tape cassette player are made compatible with each other. This allows for expanded applications of small-sized tape cassettes.
Prior art adaptors are motor-driven such that a motor loads the magnetic tape from the small-sized tape cassette into the adaptor The motor results in increased manufacturing cost Further, the motor and battery for driving the motor increase the weight of the adaptor Moreover, once the battery is exhausted, the motor does not work and the adaptor becomes useless Furthermore, the relatively large motor and battery make it difficult to form a small apparatus. In addition, since the rotations of the motor are transmitted to a driving mechanism, the adaptor cannot operate at high speeds.